


Over the Pond (Temporary)

by HilarytheMermaid



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Adoption, Familial Relationship, Gen, Mary Sue, Mary Sue i think, foster father - Freeform, i might take it down later, this is just a trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HilarytheMermaid/pseuds/HilarytheMermaid
Summary: In which two children of the Big Three are shipped off to the other side of the world and Olympe’s past is coming back to haunt her





	Over the Pond (Temporary)

 

"Wake up, Olympe!" Nico slammed his pillow on me to wake me up. I growled at his actions and threw back the pillow he used. I could smell his saliva and it was disgusting, cousin or not.

He was already dressed in black slacks, white dress shirt and black socks. His tie is hung loose around his neck and a combination of light blue and lavender colored blazer hung on the chair. To be honest, it was weird seeing him not in his usual attire, but I suppose I have to get used to it, as it was the uniform of the school we're going to. I groaned as I stood up, stretching and sighing as I felt my bones pop. Nico left a granola bar on the bedside table and left the room. I grabbed the bar and munched on it as I fixed the bed and laid out the girls' uniform on my bed. It was a sickly shade of pale yellow with white cuffs and collar. I opened the drawer and fished out a red ribbon and placed it on the dress as I used my foot to grab a pair of stockings in the closet. I grabbed my towel and went to the shower room after disposing of the plastic wrapper of the granola bar.

I stepped out of the shower and felt refreshed. After dressing up I turned to look at the mirror and tied the ribbon on my neck and placed it underneath the collar. I couldn't help but note how I looked like someone from the upper class with the outfit, even if the uniform has a terrible color palette. I brushed my hair and willed it to dry before putting it up in a braided bun. I looked at the small pouch on the dresser and decided to add a little bit of concealer underneath my eyes and on my pimple scars. I opened the door and called out, "Nico, do you need to hide any scar of yours?"

"Nope, it's well hidden by the uniform."

I put away the unnecessary things and walked out of my room to see my cousin staring at a piece of paper, our bags sitting on the couch.

"What's that?" I asked as I peered over his shoulder to look at the paper. He noticed and handed it to me, "Not sure, can you read it?" I looked at it and scanned my eyes on it quickly. 

"It's a welcome letter to.... Ouran Academy. It seems this school is for the wealthy." I said, as I looked if there were any more statements of importance. "The most important school rules and advisories are mentioned here."

Nico snorted, "Looks like we'll be with a bunch of stuck ups and spoiled brats." I ignored his comment and mentioned, "Apparently school starts at 7 and ends around 3. It seems we are in Section 1-A. We'll get our time tables if we meet the Chairman, Su-....." I stopped reading and my breath hitched. I didn't expect to read his name in the piece of paper out of all the places. It seems the Fates are laughing at me for my sheer luck, or maybe it's a curse.

"Olympe?" Nico called out and I snapped back from my shock. I coughed, "You should start calling me Nanami, that's my Japanese name."

"You have a Japanese name?" His eyebrows scrunched in surprise and confusion. I laughed and nodded, "My adoptive parents were French and Japanese, you see. So I'm a hafu, and so are you actually." I hummed in thought. "A hafu?" Nico asked. I explained, "A biracial person, you're a hafu because you're Greco-Roman, while I'm Greek American, although before, I thought I was French Japanese."

Nico looked at the clock and cursed, "We have to go, who knows how bad traffic here in Japan is." He raced to the shoe rack and slipped on the standard black shoes, and I grabbed our bags and followed his example. I handed his bag and locked the door before dashing to the stairs.

We got out to the streets and started brisk walking. Nico asked, "What's your full name anyway? I don't think anyone has heard it before." I looked at him and thought for a minute before deciding to tell him, "Renée Nanami Olympe... Jackson." I've never tried to say out my name while using my real surname. I'm used to ending it with de Grantaine. Nico tsked and said, "that's a mouthful, I mean, three given names, damn. No wonder you introduce yourself as Olympe."

"It's worse than Percy's isn't it." I chuckled.

The rest of the walk was silent, although our senses were heightened out of caution. When we reached the destination of the school, Nico growled and it seemed like he was forcing every bit of his body to remain in place, "Why is it that the school is obnoxiously pink?" I can't help but agree. Majority of the school's buildings were either in pink or creme, while the roofs were lavender. It seemed more like a life sized doll mansion than an elite private school.

As if it wasn't sickening enough, limos were all over the place, with cameras flashing and loud chatter. It's too early for this.

I sighed, "I don't know if I can handle this for a year. By the gods, please help us." Nico nodded in agreement and we both entered the gates to the academy.

Thankfully, we survived the throng of people, and our only problem now is finding the Chairman.

"Don't we have a picture of him?" Nico asked as if he was reading my thoughts. I sighed and almost sagged my shoulders, but I had to keep them up because, well, I wanted to fit in. I turned to Nico and told him to have proper posture, "so we won't be scrutinized at." I whispered at him as early comers lazed by. I didn't want us to be the subject of gossip. Elite rumors are the worst. Nico nodded and said, "Maybe you can ask a student about whoever we need to see." I hummed and approached the nearest student and asked the location of the Chairman's office. He said, "It's on the top floor of the main building." he pointed at the most prominent and -gag- most pink building. I thanked him and I assumed Nico already knows because he was already pinching the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get this over with." I said lamely. We hiked to the building and as we were about to ascend the stairs, someone turned from the second to the last flight of stairs and greeted us.

A man in his late forties was wearing an expensive suit, and his brown hair was slicked back, revealing weirdly missing lines on his forehead, most likely because of plastic surgery. Despite his change of face due to time, his face is too familiar for me to not ignore. Could he be?

"Why, you seem to be new students here. Welcome to Ouran Academy!" He smiled and greeted while walking down the stairs. As he reached us, he suddenly pulled out a rose from gods-know-where and presented it to me. His voice is still the same from the teasing tone he used to me, I felt disgusted and relieved from his actions. At least his weird humor has not changed.

I stepped back slightly and plucked the rose from his hand, afraid of him thinking that I'm rude. He laughed and put his hand on his chest, "I am Suoh Yuzuru, Chairman of the Ouran Academy School Board. And you are?" He looked at us expectantly. Nico coughed and introduced, "Nico di Angelo, son of Hades Megalos, CEO of Olympian Mining Industries. And this is.." He looked at me.

"And I'm Nanami Jackson, daughter of Poseidon Megalos, owner of Olympian Liners." I bowed, "Thank you for the warm welcome, Mr. Suoh."

"Two international students, and children of the Olympian brothers? Well, we are definitely honored to serve you two." He laughed. "Not to mention, you're already learning the Japanese culture, Ms. Jackson. Although if I may ask, why different surnames?" He looked at the both of us, although his stare lingered longer on me. I don't know if it's because I'm a girl or it's because I looked familiar to him.

"We prefer our mothers' surnames as it gives us privacy." Nico lied smoothly. Mr. Suoh nodded and fished out two index cards in his jacket and handed it to us, "These are your time tables and the list of your teachers. Your classroom is Class 1-A, High School department, 2nd floor. Shouldn't be too hard to find." He pointed to the nearest building from the gate and shook both of our hands, "I hope you find your stay here delightful, and best to study hard, children!" He waved at us before leaving.

Nico looked at me but I stared at Mr. Suoh's figure until he was gone from my sight. It seemed he didn't know me, I don't know if I find that relieving or sad.

A bell rung, signaling the start of class. I cursed and started brisk walking, although Nico berated me, "We should run, the distance is huge."

"The dress makes it hard to move." I huffed at him, "You go ahead, save me a seat. I'm sure at this pace, I'll be able to be in class on time." He nodded and ran. Now that I'm alone, I looked around. Thankfully the inside of the buildings are painted white, or else it would be too much of an eyesore for me. The gardens looked well-kept, with fountains every now and then. Students lingered still in the hallways, as if they didn't hear the bell or didn't care. Oh well, I'm sure there's a teacher who will eventually come by and force the students to go to class. I heard loud laughter and excited chatter from them, greeting friends and asking about their vacations. I sighed and picked up my pace, not wanting to hear the wrath of a teacher on my first day.

Thankfully, I reached class early and saw Nico looking around curiously. Every now and then his seat mate would talk to him and he replied with a hint of annoyance and shock. Surprisingly, the student isn't wearing the uniform, so I deduced that..... their clothes were in the wrong size and had to be sent back. I went and sat beside Nico. I greeted the other student, "Hello, I'm Jackson Nanami. You are?"

"Fujioka Haruhi." The answer came. Oh, so she's a girl. Well, I feel ashamed that I confused her gender, although to be fair her hair was short enough to be mistaken for a boy's hairstyle.

I turned to Nico, "You didn't threaten her, now did you?" I teased. He glared and crossed his arms. I chuckled and turned back to Haruhi, "May I call you Haruhi?" She tilted her head and nodded. I continued, "So Haruhi, Nico didn't threaten you while I'm gone?"

She snorted, which seemed out of place for a rich kid, "He didn't, I've been trying to make him comfortable for the past few minutes. He seems so out of place, I'm sorry." She turned to Nico. He grumbled, "I was fine until you approached me. I was just waiting for my cousin." Haruhi seemed startled, "You're cousins?" I nodded, "Yep, we don't look like I assume?" Haruhi sheepishly blushed and I chuckled, "It's okay, I've heard other people say it."

The teacher entered the classroom and upon seeing only three students, she sighed and asked us, "What are your names?"

I pointed to each of us respectively, "Fujioka Haruhi, Nico di Angelo, Nanami Jackson. Mr. di Angelo and I are international students." She checked her clipboard and nodded, "related to the Olympian brothers, yes. And Fujioka.... ah the one who got the scholarship. Thank you dears, I'll just round up the students." She grumbled and left.

I looked at Haruhi interestingly, "You're a scholar huh? That's impressive. I'm sure elite school exams are tough."

"Oh yeah," She replied, "but I was able to breeze through it, thankfully." She glanced at us, "Who are the Olympian brothers?"

"Uhm, three powerful dudes in various industries," I glanced at the window and continued, "two of them are our fathers."

"I see..." She muttered. It eventually became noisier as people started filing into the classroom and took their seats, the teacher finally came in and closed the door. She took a deep breath and said, "Welcome to a new school year, class. I am Ms. Kobayashi, and I will be your homeroom and Greek teacher for the rest of the year." I widened my eyes as she said this; they teach Greek in this school? Nico nudged my shoulder and as I looked at him, his hand was raised into a fist bump. I returned the action and continued listening to Ms. Kobayashi once more.

 

 


End file.
